


Dragonfruit

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: It's pretty par for the course, M/M, Nothing really weird to note, Qrow's sassy, Tai makes jokes, they have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Qrow's home from a mission and looking to spend some quality time with Taiyang.You know, by having sex.





	Dragonfruit

Qrow hummed pleasantly as he was pushed down onto the bed, his hands hastily working at the buttons of his dress shirt. He tipped his head back, huffing a pleasant breath when Tai latched his lips on his neck and sucked. The blonde’s strong hands were on his hips, rubbing circles into his pelvic that sent sparks of heat a little further down. As he got the last of the buttons undone though, his hands reached out to cover the other’s, pulling them up higher so they would touch along his bare stomach.

Tai brushed his lips against the mark he’d no doubt left, pulling away enough to flicker a smoldering gaze over him. “Don’t you look nice tonight.”

He smiled cheekily back. “I wore my Sunday best. After all, I got a God hovering over me.”

His lover chuckled. “And people tell me you’re not charming.”

“Oh really?”

His answer was only a playful smile, before Tai lent forward to kiss him. Qrow’s eyes fluttered shut, opening his mouth willing as the other’s tongue tangled with his. As he reached up to rake his hands through blond hair, Tai’s started to explore his exposed torso, his palms warm and inviting as they ran up and down his chest.

As he started to pant Tai pulled back, allowing him to breathe. “What do you want tonight?” He murmured, dropping little kisses along his jawline.

“Ngh. You,” He replied, already feeling halfway gone.

It was always like this when he got back from his time on the field. Long months without any contact with his partner made him a little deprived and on the first few days back, he was usually too impatient for a lot of foreplay. Not that he didn’t enjoy Tai’s slow and intimate way either, each of them taking time to explore every inch of one another, every movement and touch an expression of love and adoration. In fact, he usually preferred it… just later. Not now. Not when he was so keyed up he felt like every touch was already too much.

The other’s rumbling laugh made him shudder, hot breath whispering against his ear, “Always a good thing. Now, maybe a little more description?” He was trying to think but arousal was making his mind spin and Tai’s hands were on his belt now. He arched upwards and was quickly pinned down, the buckle being undone and the leather being yanked from the loops, tossed somewhere. Didn’t matter where.

But when Tai didn’t go any further, just held him in place and looked down at him expectantly, Qrow gave a slightly frustrated groan, trying to give the question some honest thought. A lot of options that sounded fun raced through his brain, but nothing he actually had the patience for right now. Eventually he settled on saying, “Like this. I wanna see you.”

The other man smiled down at him, like he was the best damn thing in the world and that was _still_ a feeling Qrow hadn’t quite gotten used to. Tai came close, softly saying, “Alright,” before catching his lips in another passionate kiss.

He eagerly returned it but had to break away with a gasp when a hand cupped him through his pants, his hips jerking in response. He pressed his head back into the pillow as Tai started to rub, groaning lowly as he rotated his hips in response. “Ah, yeah that’s good.”

Just as he was really getting into that, and the way another hickey was being left on his collarbone, Tai was moving away again, leaving Qrow’s heated skin chilled. “You’re killing me here.” He grumbled.

“A little patience babe.” Was the amused response, the huntsman undoing the button and zipper of Qrow’s pants before pulling them, along with his underwear, down his ridiculously long legs.

Now completely naked, except for the shirt still resting open on his shoulders and his jewelry, Qrow propped one hand behind his head, using his other to gesture to the entirety of himself, “Sure you can be patient for all this?”

“I’ll manage.” Tai said, but the husky tone and darkening eyes belayed just how much Qrow was affecting him.

Still, he kept his composure, reaching over him to pull open the nightstand drawer, rummaging around for the lube. Qrow watched him, walking his fingers up along one of the man’s tanned arms as he waited, getting up to his shoulder when his wrist was caught. Tai settled back between his legs, dropping a kiss along the back of his hand before letting go.

“You won’t believe what I found.” He was smiling excitedly as he popped off the cap, turning the pink tube his way. “It’s dragonfruit flavored.”

Qrow withheld a snort, letting his other hand join his first to pillow under his head. Honestly, he wouldn’t have guessed, since it smelt more like kiwi. “And you just had to buy it.”

“Of course! Think of the puns.”

“If you say any of them right now, I swear to the gods I’m jerking off and sleeping on the couch.”

Tai paused, probably debating if it was worth it. Luckily, he seemed to want to spare himself, tossing the lube to the side and running slicked fingers along his crack. “You never let me have any fun.”

“Don’t lie. This is – nngh – plenty of fun for you.” Qrow’s eyes fell shut, legs spreading invitingly as fingers rubbed against his hole.

Tai’s dry hand pressed against the junction of his leg, thumb running along the underside of his balls. “Mostly just fun watching you come undone.”

The promising purr sent shivers up his spine. He tried to think up a clever response, but he was too busy enjoying the finger pushing into him, slowly working him open, which was making wordplay a little difficult. He lost his breath next when Tai’s tongue took the place of his thumb, lapping a slow pattern up the length of his cock.

By the time two fingers were in him, rubbing shallowly against his prostate while Tai sucked on the head of his cock, Qrow’s sense of self was all but gone, hands now gripping tightly onto the sheets as he gasped and groaned into the open air. “F-fuck, Tai!”

And just like before, as he was starting to feel a telltale pooling in his gut, those fingers and that mouth were gone. He curled and uncurled his toes, lower half twitching a bit as the bed underneath him creaked and moved with the other’s shifting about. He heard another pair of pants join his on the floor and the sound of the cap being opened again. His breathing was just starting to steady again when a hand petting along his leg had him opening his eyes.

Tai was watching him with a hooded gaze that affected him almost as much as his touch did. “Doing good?”

He swallowed some. “Yeah. Hoping I’m about to be even better in a minute here.”

His lover chuckled softly, and as he leaned down, Qrow met him halfway this time, their lips pressing together in another kiss, slower than the last few, but no less intense. He hooked an arm around the other’s broad shoulders, allowing himself to be guided back down to the bed. A strong hand gripped the underside of his knee, angling his leg up as their hips shifted together, but it wasn’t until he was actually entering him that Tai broke the kiss, just enough to pant softly against his lips.

Qrow arched upwards as the other pushed in, gripping the body above him tightly. The feeling of being filled was familiar but after such a long time away, everything felt intensified: the pressure, the heat, the pleasure. It was so good, almost painfully so, and he felt so close to the edge already. He knew it couldn’t be any different for Tai; after all, it had been just as long for him and he had to be going as crazy as Qrow himself was. Yet, he appreciated every second the other man didn’t rush, every ounce of self-control he gave him to make sure he could adjust.

A sweaty forehead laid against his shoulder, Tai’s gentle voice rumbling out in a desperate moan, “Qrow.”

He ran his fingers absently through the pale-yellow locks at the nape of his neck. “Move. You can move.”

It was all the permission he needed as he scrambled above him for purchase. It took a few tries to find the right angle, but when Qrow threw his head back, calling out, “There, right there!” Tai made sure to hold position and started to thrust steadily. He already knew they weren’t going to last long; Tai already partway gone and Qrow further than that, their voices building together, their tempo quickening.

“Tai. _Tai!_ ” Every drag along his prostrate was making him see stars. The pool in his gut was building again, faster then before, pulling him to the edge. Qrow scrabbled around a bit, one hand gripping the sheets, the other reaching out to grasp onto Tai’s wrist, holding on tightly. And then he was over it, shouting as he came, the intensity of the orgasm leaving him shaking as he rode through the aftershocks.

Tai wasn’t far behind, eyes falling shut as he lost some of his rhythm before stalling altogether, groaning loudly as he spilled inside of him. He hovered above him for a few moments, before bowing over him, resting his head against his chest as he panted.

Qrow dragged his hands through his hair again, murmuring, “Good?”

“Mmm, so good.” Tai murmured blissfully, dropping a kiss over his heart before peering up at him. “You?”

He grinned. “Oooh yeah.”

He heard the other’s affectionate laugh, before Tai was moving up and off of him, stretching out beside him instead. He made an odd expression, reaching behind himself and pulling out the lube he must have laid down on. He set it down on the center of Qrow’s torso. “Check the label.”

Already knowing exactly where this was leading, he picked it up, bringing it close and read, “Dragonfruit scented lubricant: The lube that really helps your relationship drag-on.” He stared at it, then looked at Tai and his overjoyed grin. He tossed the tube over the side of the bed. “I’m going to the couch now.”

“Sure you are.” An arm encircled his waist.

“I mean it.” He shifted closer.

“Mmhmm.” Tai nuzzled his face against his shoulder, shutting his eyes.

Qrow laid there a moment, then sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde’s head. “Love you.”

He felt the smile against his skin. “Love you too.”


End file.
